


Your Past Is Yours, My Past Is Mine. But The Future Is Ours

by dedeecated_dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedeecated_dee/pseuds/dedeecated_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you ever be afraid of losing me. Because you and I, we are one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Past Is Yours, My Past Is Mine. But The Future Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and prompts. Y'all so amazing! I'm sorry tho because I'm still inexperienced in writing multi-chapter fics, so I don't know where to start from the prompts i've received (all asking for multi-chapter fics). So I wrote this instead. So sorry! I'll try harder!

"Good morning, Stiles!", a head of a white teddy bear appeared on the door with a rough high-pitched voice. Stiles smiled, knowing clearly who was behind the door.

"Good morning, Teddy. Why don't you and your friend come in?"

A second later Derek came in grinning funnily, still holding the teddy bear. He walked up to Stiles' hospital bed and sat on the chair beside it. He held up the doll to Stiles, hiding his face behind it.

"How are you today, Stiles?", he said with the same high-pitched voice.

Stiles giggled. "Better now that my favorite boys are here." He pulled the doll down to look at the older man.

Derek was smiling, but his eyes looked miserable. He took Stiles' hand and kissed it deeply. His husband always said he was okay, but the truth was he got paler and paler each day and his body had weakened drastically over a week. He could see crystal clear how much Stiles fought the cancer, trying to stay alive as long as possible for him, and he felt like a shitty selfish husband for that. But, fuck, he didn't want to let him go. Not ever.

"Derek", Stiles called softly, touching his wet cheek. Derek didn't even realize he had started crying. He gazed up at him. Stiles was smiling weakly "I'm okay."

Derek said nothing. He was just observing Stiles' appearance silently: his complexion would've brought a corpse to shame, he was as thin as a stick figure, the bags under his eyes had bags like Squidward's. Derek knew he was in so much pain from either the cancer or the meds, yet he still looked calm and content. Blaming God would've been so easy.

"No, you're not. You're not okay. You look like a zombie in Resident Evil, you know that?"

Stiles punched his arm without even a slightest power, "Rude!"

They laughed together and it felt heavenly. For a moment Derek forced himself to forget.

"Derek," Stiles got serious again. "Don't you ever be afraid of losing me. Because you and I, we are one"

Derek's throat constricted. He kinda hated Stiles for ruining the moment.

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met. But if I were to start my life all over again, I'd still choose you"

A drop of tear fell down Derek's cheek. He never cried in front of anyone else in his life.

"Baby, I'll let you know my secret", Stiles continued, gesturing Derek to come closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"I constantly thank God every day. I thank Him because He has created you for me, and I for you. I never stop thanking Him because you are the best gift I've ever received in my life"

Derek hugged him, burying his face in his neck. His husband's usual sweet scent had gone, got overpowered by the meds that apparently didn't help him much. Derek was sobbing now and Stiles just shushed him while rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I... I don't want to let you go. Not yet. I still need you here. I'll always need you, Stiles. Am I selfish? Am I a terrible husband?"

Derek felt Stiles shake his head slowly.

"No, baby. You're the awesomest husband in the world" Derek chuckled humorlessly, "I understand because I would've done the same. But I'm not gonna lie, Derek. I am tired. I think I could sleep all year long"

"Fine by me. As long as you promise to wake up again"

Stiles chuckled sweetly, holding up his left pinky finger, "Pinky promise. If I don't, though, then it means I'm waiting for you to wake up together with me"

Derek perked up, "We could sleep together now." 

Stiles frowned angrily at him, knowing that he wasn't kidding, "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

Derek tensed when he looked away from him, eyes brimming with tears, "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. Please"

He hugged him again, "All this just feels surreal. I hate knowing I have to watch you go. Why, Stiles? Why must this be happening to us? There are many unhappy couples in this world, why not choose one of them? This is so unfair! What am I gonna do when you're gone, Stiles? What am I gonna do? Stiles, please don't go. Baby, please..."

Stiles hugged him back as tight as he possibly could. He was sobbing, too, at that point.

"Now, now, hubby. Blaming the situation only gives you frustration," he said between sobs "You... you have to remember that death is not the end of everything. We're just gonna get separated for a while before reuniting for eternity, okay? Please, listen to me, sweetheart."

It took Derek five minutes full to respond. "Okay", he finally said with a very heavy heart, "I'll be okay"

Stiles kissed the top of his head, "That's a good boy", he said teasingly.

\---

Derek sat at the back of the room, trying so hard to hide himself from everybody present for Stiles' funeral. He didn't need all those pity eyes, it made him sick. He closed his eyes and the flashback of his wedding day with Stiles started.

_"This is the happiest day ever! Nothing can bring me down today!", Stiles jumped energetically in Derek's arms. Derek just smiled in indulgence seeing his enemy-to-friend-to-lover-to-husband so ecstatic. They were dancing in the centre of the room with their family and friends watching._

_Stiles kissed his neck and whispered softly, "I can't promise to be the best husband in the world, but I promise to be always by your side as long as I live"_


End file.
